And Their Promise was Kept
by heyitsrache
Summary: What little things will lead to the inevitable proposal on Kendall and Logan's date? You should read and find out. KendallxLogan.


**This is my first story and I'm nervous, even though none of you know who I am in real life. I have always loved sweet stories about proposals so I figured I should start there. Well, here goes.**

"You can do this. You're Kendall Schmidt," Kendall muttered, trying to boost his confidence. Anyone who looked at him would think he was about to combust from fear. He was scared but he was also happy. Happy that he finally had the guts to do this. Happy because he was 99% sure Logan would accept. He loved him after all.

Straightening in his seat, he looked around to see if his love was near. He sighed when all he saw were bustling waiters and chatty groups of people laughing and smiling. He looked to his left and saw a little boy tugging on his fathers hand outside the window of the restaurant. The boy had short brown hair and smiled right at him showing off his big brown eyes.

Just like Logan.

Kendall stared longingly out the window. He missed him so much. It had been a week since they last saw each other. Logan had went to visit his parents in Minnesota for the week. Kendall would have gone but he and Logan thought it would be best if he stayed. You see, Mr. Henderson was a little less than approving of their relationship. And, being hopelessly in love with Mr. Henderson, Mrs. Henderson automatically agreed with whatever her husband said. So not wanting to stir any trouble with the family, Kendall avoided going over their house. He saw them when they visited but that was only because Kendall refused to not touch Logan when he was around. It was _always _hard to resist touching Logan.

"Well, when this is over and done with, we will never be apart…" His thoughts drifted in to glorious thoughts of his future with Logan: waking up with him, go to bed with him, possibly having a child with him, growing old wi-

"Hey," He yelped as his thoughts were cut off by the voice behind him.

He whipped his head around looking for the man he was waiting for. He sighed confused and sad when he saw nothing. He turned back around and let out a small, girly scream when he saw Logan in front of him grinning. He chuckled and that snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. He basically threw himself in to Logan's arms. He heard the air rush out him but he didn't care. It wasn't a secret that Kendall hated being away from his boyfriend of 3 years. The first time they were separated, Kendall had called Logan sobbing his heart out begging for Logan to come back. Logan was on the phone with him for hours consoling him and reassuring him he would be coming back. Kendall had learned not to freak every time he left but he still made a big deal whenever they reunited. Of course, Logan has learned to love everything about Kendall so he welcomes the ginormous hugs and multiple 'I love you's with wide spread arms. He has to or else when Kendall hugs him, his arms would be crushed and sore for the rest of the night. That had happened and Kendall had apologized profusely but he never let go of Logan for a second.

"I love you, Logie" Kendall whispered in to Logan's ear. He couldn't help himself.

"Love you too, Ken," Logan murmured in to his boyfriend's ear. Kendall reluctantly let them separate when he could feel other diners staring. They took their seats across each other happily staring in to each others eyes with their hands linked until someone cleared their throat.

"Good evening, gents. What can I do 'ya for?" An amused, accented voice inquired. Both men unwillingly broke their gaze to look at the waiter before them. He had midnight black hair and light blue eyes with a small smirk on his face. Kendall blushed like he had just got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to by his mother while Logan chuckled lightly.

"You ready to order?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Logan looked to Kendall with a questioning stare. He nodded. "Sure. Hey, Kendall, can you order for me? I gotta use the bathroom…"

"Go on, sweets. I know what you like," Kendall said sweetly. Logan squeezed his hands then released them from his grasp and headed in the direction of the little boy's room. Kendall turned his attention to the waiter when he could now longer spot his beautiful man through the tables and crowds of people. The man was grinning still and it didn't help with Kendall's blush.

"So… drinks? Food?" The waiter asked.

"Uh… A bottle of champagne, please. We can order the food when he comes back," Kendall slightly stammered still unnerved from being caught staring so blatantly at the love of his life.

"Will do. So, if you don't mind me askin'… what's your name, kid?"

"Kendall," The blonde stated uneasily.

"Mmhmm. So, Kendall, you seem pretty nervous. What do you got planned for that man you got there?"

"His name is Logan. And I intend to ask him to marry me tonight," Kendall declared confidently.

"Nice. By the way, my name is Dylan. If you need anything, especially for when 'ya pop the question, just holler, go it?" He said slyly.

"Thanks, man," Kendall raised his fist and bumped it against Dylan's knuckles right as Logan returned from his potty break. Dylan scurried off hiding his smile. Meanwhile, Kendall thought about the perfect time to ask. After or before dinner? Before champagne or after?

"_Well, definitely before I throw myself straight in to a panic attack,"_ He concluded.

"…What were you guys talking about?" Logan tried to say smoothly but failing miserably as Kendall detected the jealously immediately.

Logan was the jealous one. He couldn't help it. He saw how people looked at him. They would _love _for him to be theirs. At least for a night. And him being bisexual didn't help a teeny bit. He knew he couldn't change that and he would never change anything about Kendall but it would be easier if he only had to watch one gender gawk at his boyfriend who had a chance if they weren't together. He knew that Kendall was fiercely loyal but it didn't stop his jealous instincts.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just guy stuff," Kendall informed his Logie. The latter man raised an eyebrow and Kendall knew what he was thinking before he could open his mouth. "I know._ You're a guy, too…_ It was just nothing, sweetums. I promise," The blonde sincerely stated using another one his famous 'sweet-' nicknames.

Logan was slightly pissed still and Kendall could tell. He was about to console him until he saw in his peripheral vision, a woman with curly blond hair and deep blue highlights eyeing him from a couple tables over. He turned his head and she smirk lightly and winked at him. He snapped his head back in Logan's direction making sure he didn't see. It was not the night for fits of anger.

"So, what do you think looks good tonight?" Kendall questioned hoping that Logan wouldn't look in the female's direction. Logan looked confused but told him what he thought sounded good at the moment.

"I think I'll have-" Kendall started, relieved Logan didn't get suspicious and look, only be interrupted by a delicate hand being placed on his arm. He looked to the hand, then Logan who seemed even more confused and pissed, then over his shoulder to the owner of said hand.

It was the blonde woman.

"Why, hello…" She drifted off suggestively as to get Kendall's name.

"…Kendall," He said hesitantly. He was pretty sure he knew her motive. He swiveled his head to Logan who looked like he wanted to kill the lady still gripping to _his _man's arm.

"Hmmm… Kendall… What a _great_ name…I'm Aunna," She complimented.

Logan cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yeah, hi. I don't believe we've met. I'm Logan. Kendall's _boyfriend_," Logan hissed the word boyfriend.

"Oh…well, isn't this embarrassing… I'll be going now…" She quietly announced to the men at the table with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment written on her face. Logan looked smug. Kendall didn't know how to feel. She walked away and Dylan replaced her. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh of pity her.

"So, uh… How is your champagne…?" He asked slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Logan went back to being jealous and angry but he knew he shouldn't be. It wasn't Kendall's fault he was gorgeous.

"Fine," Logan snapped.

"Sweetie-" Kendall was cut off.

"Ugh. I just wish that we could go somewhere and not have you get hit on!" Logan all but yelled. He continued to mutter to himself about all the times that this has happened.

Kendall didn't know what to do. Until the light bulb went off. This is it. His is the time.

He glanced at Dylan who was looking at him and nodded lightly. Dylan was thinking the same thing.

Quickly, Kendall scooted out of his chair and knelt on one knee in front of his precious Logan. Logan noticed Kendall and drifted off with confusion clouding his face.

"Logan. I love you. So much. I really can't express to you how much I really love you. You may not believe me but I will spend the rest of my days telling you that I do. I will never stop. Not even if you decided you hated me. I would never stop trying to get you back or telling you I love you. Never. Will you take this ring and promise to love me forever?" Kendall couldn't help but feel as though he begged at the end.

Logan was shocked to his core. He never expected this. In the future maybe but not tonight.

But his decision was easy… and obvious.

"Yes, I will marry you. I will love you forever. I will never stop telling you. I swear," Logan almost sobbed, happy tears streaming down his face.

Kendall let out a squeak and Dylan smiled. He loved when this happened at his job. One of the perks. People started clapping yet Kendall and Logan paid no mind. They kissed and everyone could see the sparks. Even Aunna who realized that they were perfect together. James and Carlos popped out of what seemed like nowhere and ran over to congratulate the two. They were on a date on the other side of the restaurant waiting for this to happen. They were almost as happy as the engaged couple. Almost.

"I love you," They happy blonde and brunette chorused together. They laughed.

And they kept their promise, alright. They never failed to express their love in one way or another.

**I really, really hope this was good. I don't know any of you (well except you Aunna) but I still care about your reviews. I would love if you told me what you thought. Don't be too harsh if you can help it. Oh and Aunna is real. She is my best friend. She wanted to be in the story so I put her in. How great of a best friend am I? She's not mean and would never get in between anyone's relationship because she's too nice. Your welcome Aunna!**


End file.
